


Å leve langsomt

by Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bare et stemningsbilde, Canon Compliant, Den store kjærligheten, Fluff and Smut, Hyttefic, Lat morgen, M/M, Post-Canon, Skandi Smut, Sommervarme, Svært lite plot, ferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Even og Isak våkner sammen, alene på en hytte en morgen i sommerferien.





	Å leve langsomt

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg skulle skrive noe helt annet, men så var det dette som dukket opp, så here goes.
> 
> Det er minimalt med plot i denne, kall det heller en slags situasjonsstudie/relasjonsstudie du vil.  
> Alle feil og mangler er ene og alene min skyld, men jeg tar sjansen på å dele den allikevel.
> 
>  
> 
> _*Har blitt gjort oppmerksom på hvor lik denne ficen er "From the land of nod" av Riyku. Jeg hadde absolutt lest den før jeg skrev denne, og liker den virkelig godt! En av mange gode one-shots fra forfatteren. Selv om det ikke var meningen å plagiere, har jeg nok ubevisst hentet ideer og inspirasjon fra den. Er lei for at de to ficene har blitt så like. Anbefaler å lese den (og mer av forfatteren), for den er virkelig fin og publisert lenge før min._  
>   
> 

Å ligge hud mot hud kjennes varmt og litt klamt. Det er akkurat hakket for lummert, selv om sola så vidt har rukket å klatre over den store furua ennå. Even våkner drapert rundt Isak, nesten som de sovna. Kjenner at han fremdeles er klissete og litt svett, men aner ikke hva klokka er.. Ikke at det gjør noen verdens ting. De har sunket enda nærmere hverandre. Utmattelsen fra i går, eller egentlig bare for noen timer siden, kjennes fremdeles som dump verking i kroppen.

Dyna snor seg ugunstig rundt beina på begge to. Hindrer Even i å manøvrere foten så han kan trekke benet til seg. Isak har forsøkt å skyve den dyna unna i søvne og legge den over Even isteden, sikkert fordi Even pleier å bli frossen når han sover. Det er så klart fullstendig unødvendig i denne varmen, men rørende allikevel. Å ligge helt inntil hverandre, funker mer enn godt nok akkurat nå. Følelsen av Isak så nære varmer allerede godt.

Lakenet er skrukkete, og akkurat nå klistrer det seg mot Evens lår. Følger litt med når han letter på seg for å skutle seg enda nærmere. Isak er så fredfull, smatter svakt der han ligger og døser i armene hans med hodet hvilende tungt mot skulderen. Even merker hvordan brystet hever og senker seg mot hans eget. Hvordan lange, jevne åndedrag kiler han nedover armen.

Og best av alt - han kan såvidt kjenne Isaks hjerteslag. En rolig rytme som bare anes under håndflaten.

Kanskje de bare skal droppe å stå opp i dag? De kan det. Bli her i timesvis sammen, bare de to.. Det er ingen her som bryr seg. Verken fuglene som synger i trærne eller haren som forsyner seg grådig av den lille kjøkkenhagen utenfor.. Kanskje fiskene i det lille skogsvannet ville være glade for å slippe dem i dag? Slippe å ha noen som bakser rundt og uroer overflaten?

Eller de kan krype ut av senga og møte dagen? Ta et dovent morgenbad, belønne seg selv med kaffe før de tusler ned til kiosken for å kjøpe is og avis. Ligge nakne ved siden av hverandre i gresset og lese avisen. Sammen, for hverandre. Mens sola mørner og steker der oppe på himmelen. De kan kaste stjålne blikk på hverandre mens vanndråpene fra siste bad perler seg over huden. Eller kanskje Even har lyst til å spille badminton? Se Isak bli engasjert, se vinnerinstinktet våkne. Det er til og med mulig å la han vinne en gang eller to, se om det vanker belønning for sånt?

Alt det der kan de finne ut av etterhvert. Akkurat nå er de her inne. Even kikker opp i tørt furupanel og betrakter hvordan solstrålene danner mønster når de trenger gjennom blondegardinene. Fingrene til Isak stryker han langs armen i en halvbevisst, sløv bevegelse. Krummer seg rundt underarmen når nesa hans finner og snuser seg gjennom Isaks hår.

Even kysser Isak forsiktig i nakken. Egentlig bare som et påskudd for å komme så nære som mulig. Det er ikke meningen at det skal blir noe mer, men Even klarer ikke motstå å synke inn mot den lett salte, myke huden. Kjenner smaken av av trygghet og late morgener som han har blitt så avhengig av.

Det kommer et tung pust fra Isak, nesten i form av et sukk. Han er i ferd med å våkne han også. Even merker det på pusten som tiltar, blir helt sikker når Isak beveger på seg. Romsterer litt før han borrer nesen ned mot skulderen han ligger på og drar leppene over den solbrune, småbrente huden der. Planter noe som nesten er et kyss akkurat der han treffer.

Even kjenner hvordan Isak strammer musklene i hele kroppen og at de slipper når han presser ryggraden sin mot magen og brystkassa bak seg. Merker at han samler lårene og dytter rumpa helt inn mot Evens hofter, gnir den mot skrittet hans mens han lager en søvnig lyd. En latter som vaker på grensa til å komme ut i små stønn. Han har løftet hodet litt. Vridd det så han kan slikke, småbite, kysse en sti oppover mot Evens halsgrop og nedover igjen. Det er en slags form og vilje bak alt sammen, så Even lar fingertuppene danse over brystbenet hans, vandre mot brystvortene. Kiler og klyper mens Isaks munn vandrer over det han kan finne av naken hud.

Så Even ser sitt snitt til å komme han i forkjøpet, kjenner kjæresten sin og vet hva han kan finne på. Frigjør seg litt, bare en tanke bakover, sånn at han kan legge leppene rundt Isaks øreflipp. Nipper til med tenna og blåser varm luft langsetter halsen hans.

Og jepp - der er det! Det lille skjelvet han ønsket seg. Det som starter i Isak et sted og lager bølger dypt inn i magen til Even. Det følges av en hånd på leting etter Evens. Ivrige, famlende fingre som vil lede han på rett vei..

Isak drar hånda hans over seg, men Even lager en kunstig stopp. Vil sirkle en brystvorte som knopper seg. Så følger han lydig med nedover, senser hvert ribben under fingrene, kjenner hvordan skvetne magemuskler rykker til når han stryker over navlen, til slutt hvordan pikken allerede kjennes fuktig og varm når han legger hånda rundt den. Han gnir lett med tommelen over hodet, får en uforbeholden, umiddelbar reaksjon. Det skal nesten ingenting til å få Isak hard når han er avslappet. Av og til holder det med øyne som møter hverandre eller korte, hektisk kyss.

Ikke at Even har noe han skulle sagt.. Kuken hans er i ferd med å grave seg dypt og tungt inn mellom rumpeballene til Isak. Fylles ut mer og mer når han kjenner hvor glatt det fremdeles er der nede, hvor digg det er å dra den i små sirklende bevegelser mellom alt det varme og klamme som omslutter den.

Dette er enkelt. Dovent, enkelt og tilfredsstillende helt ut i fingerspissene. Kuken til Isak rykker litt i hånda hans og Isak gir fra seg et høyt og fornøyd grynt når Even drar tommelen langs undersiden. Stopper opp akkurat under hodet og masserer forsiktig.  
Isak lener seg bakover, gir Even mer plass til å fare over nakken hans med slurvete, sultne lepper. Han romsterer misfornøyd, sukker insisterende når Even slipper taket. Selv når Even drar hånda over hofta hans isteden. Lar den vandre ned mellom dem, kile over rumpa mens han trekker seg tilbake for å gjøre plass.

Even kjenner på utålmodigheten, forstår Isak helt når han selv mister kroppskontakten og den deilige friksjonen han hadde gående mot pikken sin. Derfor er han så kjapp han kan når han strekker seg etter gliden på nattbordet og klemmer ut og fordeler en generøs mengde over fingrene.

Prøvende fingre pløyer seg nedover i kløfta. Terger, trenger dypere, finner åpningen og kjenner hvordan han får plass til to fingre allerede. Alt Isak kommer med er noen små, ukontrollerte rykk og et tilfreds sukk. Han er fremdeles så åpen og glatt der nede at det fort er rom for både fingertupper og knoker. Vrir utålmodig på seg for å gjøre det klart at han vil ha mer.

Den tredje fingeren glir enkelt inn den også, og Isak strekker en hånd bakover. Borer fingrene inn i Evens hofte for å signalisere at han er klar, at han har lyst _nå_. Even løfter på det ene benet hans, støtter det over sitt eget for å holde det oppe, for å gjøre plass. Gir kuken sin et par kjappe drag med klissete hånd før han synker inn i Isak i en eneste, lang bevelgelse. Den kjennes som som den varer evig og som det er over på et blunk. Skaper små eksplosjoner rett under huden som sprer seg fra skrittet og ut i hele kroppen.

Han stopper opp og trekker pusten skjelvende, er begravet så dypt i Isak han kan komme i denne stillingen. Deilige, kåte Isak som når selv holder beinet hektet rundt hans. Som romsterer mot han og krever, viser akkurat hva han vil. Svaier og krummer ryggraden for å tvinge han til å bevege seg. Forsøker å trekke Even umulig nærmere med den hånda som nå griper hardt om hofta hans.

Han får det som han vil en kort stund, for det kunne ikke falle Even inn å nekte han noe som helst. De finner en bedagelig rytme. Blir i den helt til alt akselrerer av seg selv og Even må lukke øynene for ikke å komme for fort. Han drar seg nesten ut og trekker pusten dypt. Får et fornærmet stønn som glir over i jevne, små kny når han begynner å stryke forsiktig opp og ned langs pikken til Isak. Griper rundt den og tvinger seg selv til å følge den rytmen hånda hans lager. Sakte, dovent, så han kjenner hver lille rykning i kroppen som er så tett inntil hans. Kjenner hvordan Isak omslutter han og hvordan han selv omslutter Isak.

Dette er latskap, gradvis og dovent med smak av ferie. Selv om Even har all intensjon om å komme sånn her, selv om Isak er utålmodig. Han presser seg stadig heftigere tilbake mot Even. Knuller hånda som holder rundt han og klemmer hardt til rundt pikken som fyller han. Isak gjør all jobben hastig og intenst, og Even lar han gjøre det, er selv så stille han kan. Kjenner seg nesten beruset av synet, lukten, lyden av begynnende desperasjon fra Isak. Merker at hånda nå nesten klorer seg fast i hofta hans. At han vrir seg og rykker til.

Even begynner å nærme seg kanten selv også nå, vil bare se Isak komme først. Se ansiktet hans hektisk og rødflammet, høre de små og store sukkene han alltid lager og kjenne kroppen hans dirre i nytelse. Isak er alltid vakker, men kanskje litt ekstra akkurat nå. Nå som han jobber så iherdig, blir kortpustet og stram i hoftene og skjelvende i lårene, når hånda hans farer over Even i søken etter noe å holde seg fast i, litt halvblind, litt klønete og desperat. Even lar han holde på, digger alt han gjør.

Det gløder varmt helt ned i magen på Even når Isak kommer. Gnister sprer seg gjennom kroppen; oppover til brystet, nedover til pikken. Isak roper ut sine dype, høylytte stønn som bare de to kan høre. Maler lakenet, seg selv, hånda til Even med varmt, seigt cum.

Bare synet, bare følelsen av musklene som klemmer til rundt kuken hans, trigger Even til å følge på. Han gir opp å romme flere sanseinnstykk. Lukker heller øynene og begraver nesa i Isaks hår. Han kjenner orgasmen sildre gjennom seg i bølger, skape skjelvinger i lårene, sive ut i hvert eneste fiber og snirkle seg helt ut i fingerspissene. Isak som tar han imot, hvordan alt det glatte, varme blir enda glattere. Kjenner hvordan hver lille flik av Isak nyter dette, og hvordan han selv nyter Isak.

Så fort Even slipper taket og trekker seg ut, får han favnen full. Av det aller beste han vet. Et stormangrep blir lansert mot munnen hans. Først i form av hektisk, nedtrappende pust, så sløve, fuktige lepper mot hans egne. Han besvarer dovent med et beseglende kyss. 

Om litt skal de stå opp. Ta hvert sitt håndkle over skulderen og tusle de femti meterne de trenger for et morgenbad. Vaske av seg natta og gjøre seg klare til en ny dag her ute. En dag de kan bruke til akkurat hva de vil. Her hvor ingen kan se om de leser eller ror eller har på seg klær.. Kanskje de blir ferdige med den boka i dag? Den de leser høyt for hverandre. Kanskje isbitene er skikkelig frosset nå, så de kan prøve det de snakket om? Ute på gresset? Eller inne hvis Isak er bekymra for at det skal komme noen og se. Even skal ikke være vrang.. De har mange dager på seg. Han husker ikke i farta hvor lenge de har igjen av ferien. Alt han vet, er at det kjennes som han kunne blitt her i uendelig tid.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg blir altså så utrolig glad for noen ord om hva dere synes. Og jeg blir glad for kudos, og for hjerter ❤️


End file.
